Day Together
by CheveronChick
Summary: Legolas finally gets to see the one he loves, if only he weren't a prince with things to do. At least, he would have things to do if his father wasn't just a little bit sneaky


Just a little fluffy piece I felt like writing

…...

Legolas woke to the incredibly pleasant (yet surprising) feeling of Avaleina crawling into his bed, smelling of the forest and freshly cleaned hair. Before he was even fully awake she had scooted herself across the bed and come to lay beside him, laying an arm across his middle and using his chest for a pillow, her long damp hair trailing and curling on the unused second pillow.

Automatically his arms came up to circle around her and hold her in place and tangled his legs with hers. She sighed in contentment, kissing his jaw since it was the only thing she could reach. He savored this feeling for several long minutes before he dared to speak, "Are you okay?"

Her patrol wasn't supposed to be back for another three days, and returning early always, always, meant they had no other choice. Her voice was soft and exhausted, and she managed to squeeze a bit closer to him, "Yes, we were ambushed down by the river. Harnen managed to get himself stabbed, he's resting in the healing ward now."

"Mhmm." Was all he could think to say, as she idly began tracing the scars that absolutely covered his chest. Many she had been present to see inflicted, several she stitched closed herself, and one or two she had inflicted herself by accident. "You told Ada?"

"Yes, I'm assuming Galion woke him before we even arrived as he was waiting in the healing ward for us." She yawned, and then she sighed and her hand stilled, "He was still there when I left, he ordered me to bathe and to sleep."

She yawned again, "He also told me to remind you that it's your turn doing the treasury meeting in the morning."

The treasury meeting was one of their absolute least favorite, but important jobs as rulers. And as such, they took turns suffering through it.

Legolas smiled, and then he laughed the longer he thought about it. Their relationship wasn't necessarily a secret - at least, not one to be kept from his father - but they also had never actually told him that they had grown to mean much more to one another than close friends.

And his father had never asked. He did, however, hint heavily that he knew exactly what was going on whether they told him about it or not. "Yes, that does sound like him."

"Mhmm." Was all she managed, as he began running his fingers through her hair the way he knew was soothing and kissed her head.

"Go to sleep, darling." In only a matter of seconds, her head grew heavier on his chest as her exhausted body finally got the rest that if deserved.

…

The sun appeared to have long since risen when she heard Legolas return to his room. It was surprising he had managed to leave the bed without her noticing to begin with.

She rolled over to face the door and smiled at him, wincing slightly at the sunlight, "Good morning."

He stood with a tray of her favorite fruits, tea, and toast with toppings all neatly piled on top and balanced on his hand as the other worked the doorknob.

He was in what was generally referred to as his 'Prince Clothes,' rather than the simple clothes of greens and browns he usually wore - and favored.

His pants at least were simple black, while his tunic was a deep blue just a few shades darker than his eyes, with silver and light green leaves stitched in beautiful patterns across it.

Avaleina had no doubt it was meant to be worn with an equally impressive robe, but Thranduil had long since given up trying to force him into them to begin with.

Accompanied by his circlet, pristine hair and lack of weapons he almost looked an entirely different elf than the cheerful archer she knew. And fell so deeply in love with.

Until he smiled back at her and said, "I am glad to see you got so much rest."

He placed the tray on a table near the bed, took off his shoes and came back to bed. Exactly where Avaleina wanted him, but would never ask for, not when he surely had better and more important things he ought to be doing.

But as his arms came around her again, pulling her sideways across the bed so her back was tucked against his chest and his head rested near her neck, she couldn't bring herself to care that he should be doing other things.

She couldn't bring herself to care about much of anything, really. Not when she was home in his arms.

He kissed her neck, "How did you sleep?"

"Good. Better than I have in weeks." Since the last time she had seen him. She felt him smile, even if she couldn't see it, "I always sleep better with you."

"Me too."

She idly played with one of his fingers that had come to rest near her stomach, "How was the meeting?" Instead of a verbal response, he just groaned, long and loud and clearly upset, and buried his face in the spot where her shoulder met her neck. "I'm sorry, my love."

He didn't un-burry his head in any hurry, "It's over now, and its Ada's turn next time." He borrowed a little farther in the bed and wrapped his arms a bit tighter. "I missed you."

It was hard, being away from him for so long after being around him constantly before. Ironically, they hadn't acted on any of their feelings until they hardly ever saw one another. Until this nonsense was not so much of a war as a last stand.

In fact, they had spent many long years actively ignoring their feelings.

Thranduil had always said they seemed to enjoy doing things the difficult way. Legolas traced patterns on her back under her shirt, and she shivered at the touch, "All the time."

It was hard to be afraid of love, especially when she knew all Legolas' heart wanted to do was to love. Made even worse that he was already going against so many of his deep natures by being at war in the first place.

"I missed you too."

But there was nothing they could do. Not anytime soon, anyway. Neither of them was willing to give up their fight or their weapons. Not until the evil was gone or their lives were taken from them. But they no longer had the strength or even the desire to keep away from each other anymore.

They had done it at first because they feared the pain it would cause. She knew Legolas still felt how lonely his father was, how much he still missed his wife even after all of these years. They had feared the heartbreak.

As it turned out, heartbreak seemed to haunt their forest like an insistent ghost. It found ways into your bones whether you wanted it to or not, no matter how hard you tried to keep it away. No matter the precautions you took or the walls you built around yourself.

The darkness came for everything.

There was a very loud but distinct knock on his bedroom door that made them both jump.

Galion knew she was here. Otherwise, he didn't often knock, in case Legolas was asleep. Sleep was a very precious but scarce commodity, and Galion guarded it fiercely for his King and Prince alike.

Legolas pulled away and rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up. She missed him immediately. "Yes?"

Slowly the door creaked open, before a somewhat hesitant head peered in. Seeing them on very opposite sides of the huge bed, he stepped fully into the room.

So far, Galion was the only one who had actually seen them together, startling all three of them half to death when he arrived in the middle of the night and woke up two bodies in a bed where there ought to be one before Ava snuck back out of his room and back to hers.

But Galion had seen many, many things he had never mentioned, and so they trusted him to keep their secret.

"A message from your father." Legolas just looked at him expectantly and so Galion continued, "Take the day off. He doesn't want to see you anywhere near official business unless he sends for you himself."

Then, the attendant turned his attention to Ava, eyes twinkling with badly suppressed glee, "And I am to tell you the same thing. Farlen will take your spot in the border defense meeting."

Then, as quickly as he had come, Galion vanished back through the door. Both of them laughed at the king's extreme lack of subtly. But they didn't argue, and Legolas made his way back across the bed after throwing his tunic across the room with a shout of joy, leaving him in a much more comfortable undershirt.

Before he had the chance to lay back down she tugged on the neckline of his shirt, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

And then another. Then, and only then did she allow him to get comfortable again, laying on their sides facing one another.

Happy and at home.

0o0o0o0o

Happy Chocolate and Love Day! I hope you got to spend it with someone you love. Be it partner, sibling, family, friends or pets!

Wishing you all love!


End file.
